Mobile Suit Gundam: the First Contact War
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: Humanity is a giant that walks the stars, having fought amongst itself. Now they make contact with an alien race. The kicker? This humanity knows about the Reapers and has been preparing for them for decades. I recommend pitying the Turians...
1. Timeline

**Timeline:**

 **1974 AD:** The Cold War comes to an end with a military coup in the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics in favor of a Confederacy of Independent democratic Republics, backed by the people of all the occupied countries. The United States enters a formal alliance with the new Democratic Soviet Russian Federation the next year.

 **1986 AD:** The Space Shuttle Challenger launch is aborted when someone spots an anomaly on one of the booster rockets, leading to a discovery of the O-Ring flaw. The shuttle program is suspended for six months as the flaw is fixed. The Warsaw Pact is dismantled via treaty, Germany finally reunited. The DSRF and United States fund much of the reconstruction for the WarPac countries.

 **1987 AD:** Dr. Minovsky discovers the Minovsky Particle thanks to H-3 taken from Luna. The first 'beam weapons' are tested by the Russo-American Testing Compact, known simply as Overwatch. The same year, a new titanium alloy is revealed. Called Lunar Titanium, as it was made on the DSRF/US space station in orbit of Luna, Earth's moon, it is lighter and stronger then regular titanium.

 **1989:** Overwatch produces a new 'walking tank' prototype. Six meters tall, with wheel assemblies on its legs to get around quickly, the machine can only get airborne by jumping, and even then not very high. It is powered by experimental Minovsky fusion reactors, however, resulting in greatly increased power output over conventional fuels.

 **1991** : Overwatch produces a new computer system based on quantum particle analysis. It is insanely bulky and useless, but it is a view of the future. The People's Republic of China declares war on the CIR. The Russian Federation and United States condemn the event before they are forced into the conflict.

 **1994:** The Chinese War comes to an end, the Chinese losing to NATO and Russia's new 'mechs'. The technology will stagnate for another 40 years.

 **1997:** The governments of the world begin a space colony development plan, to create more room for Earth's growing population. Bernal sphere-types are built piece by piece in Earth orbit.

 **1999:** the first O'Neill-Class Island-3 is built, named Londonian after ancient Roman London. It is chosen as seat of government for the L1 colonies. George Glenn is born and given genetic enhancements after birth via retroviruses.

 **2001:** September 11 attacks. The world rallies to crush radicalist terrorists in a War on Terror.

 **2003:** The US, Russia, and Britain attack Iraq for harboring Terrorist Cells connected to the events of 9/11. With a few adjustments to operate in the desert sands, American and Russian 'mechs' are more than a match for the best weapons that Iraq can field. The L1 colony group grows to five I3 O'Neills.

 **2008:** Overwatch acquires DARPA and Lockheed Martin's Skunk works, as well as other experimental agencies. The United States suffers a civil war that leaves the country in chaos, forcing their northern neighbor to take up the reigns, forming the United North American States, with the capital in Ottawa.

 **2010:** The L1 Colony Group is now at 12 I3 O'Neills, and a second Colony group begins construction at L2.

 **2017:** George Glenn enters university. An M1A4 Abrams MBT tests the first Minovsky beam cannon.

 **2020:** UNAS constructs the first space warship: the Drake-Class frigate. The ship will remain in service until the Reaper War. The L2 colony group declares independence as the Republic of Zeon under Zeon zum Deikun, a former German People's Army officer.

 **2021:** George Glenn graduates university, is immediately accepted into Overwatch. The United European Compact launches their first space warship, the Salamis-Class light cruiser. The DSRF absorbs the heavily indebted and demoralized PRoC, becoming the Chinese-Russian Federation. Former WarPac countries cede their borders to to NATO.

 **2025:** Zeon zum Daikun declares his Newtype ideology, stating humanity must evolve and adapt to properly survive and thrive in space.

 **2026:** The UNAS and CRF join hands in an alliance that, in 10 years time, will give birth to the Earth Federation. The African Union puts forth efforts to unite the continent, led by Egypt. An UNAS/CRF/AU mission sends a craft to Mars.

 **2028:** George Glenn prepares to depart for Jupiter on an H-3 Mining and Exploration mission. As he departs, he announces his status as genetically engineered, and posts data on the internet to allow the creation of more like him, 'Coordinators' to assist and lead humanity into the next step of evolution, in line with Zeon Daikun's Newtype Ideology. The Republic of Zeon declares itself a genetic engineering state, mostly for the purposes of warfare. However the rest of the world remaining largely skeptical - if not outright hostile - towards Coordinators.

 **2036:** The Earth Federation is formed. Coordinators form up 5% of the human population of 15 billion, 80% of that number being Zeonic. The countries of Papua New Guinea, Malaysia and the Solomon islands join with Japan to form the United Emirates of Orb.

 **2038:** Zeon zum Daikun is assassinated, his associate Degwin sodo Zabi taking control of Zeon as it turns into the Principality of Zeon.

 **2042:** George Glenn returns from Jupiter, his ship carrying plenty of H-3, as well as a giant space-whale fossil discovered at Jupiter - proving the first example of Extraterrestrial life beyond Earth. A new set of colonies, called PLANTs, begin construction at L5 - Rather than I3 O'Neill Cylinders, the PLANT colonies take the shape of giant hourglasses.

 **2043:** The EFF creates the Nelson-Class heavy cruiser and Magellan-Class battleship. The PLANTs turn their cargo ships into armed frigate and cruiser-class ships, named Laurasia and Nazca-Class. The AU-area of the Federation is anti-coordinator, resulting in the buildup.

 **2045:** The XMS-01 is built. 02 through 04 prove to be failures, the XMS-05 Zaku I being the first modern Mobile Suit. Blue Cosmos is formed as an environmentalist group, but they turn anti-coordinator within the first six months. The Mars colony discovers alien ruins on the planet's surface.

 **2049:** The MS-06 Zaku II is produced. Groups in the PLANTs secretly begin their own Mobile Suit Development. The ZGMF-X1017 GiNN is the result of this work. Zeonic and the PLANT design bureau begin long collaborations. The Federation's Mobius Mobile Armors enter service as a stopgap for the GAT-X and RX design programs to run their courses.

 **2050:** The Republic of Zeon is reorganized into the Principality of Zeon is declared. The PLANTs form the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty. The Federal outpost on Mars discovers an archive at the south pole.

 **2053:** The Earth Federation Space Forces 4th Fleet launches a surprise attack on the PLANTs, secret Blue Cosmos elements striking the agricultural colony of Junius Seven with a nuclear missile. As a result, Zeon and ZAFT declare war on the Earth Federation. Two days after declaration, it was discovered that the strike was not authorized by the Federation Council, but rogue ZAFT elements join with Zeon forces to attack Londonien. The GAT-X units are stolen, their more advanced weapons being used by ZAFT's elite Sabers Squadron. The RX series is more lucky, the Pegasus-Class assault carrier White Base taking the RX-75 Guntank, 77 Guncannon and the RX-78 Gundam from the colony it was based at. Blue Cosmos attempts a coup and fails. The PLANTs withdraw from the war less than three months in. Zeon pushes until the end, nearly dropping three colonies on Earth before ZAFT turns on Zeon, joining EFF forces in cutting their throats. The Zabi family is assassinated by Char Aznable, sans Mineva, who is a child, escaping to Axis.

 **2055:** ZAFT creates its 'Second Stage' and 'New Millennium' Mobile Suits: the ZGMF-1000 'Zaku Warrior', ZGMF-1001 'Zaku Phantom' and ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper lines inspired by the MS-06 Zaku II, and MS-09 DOM of Zeon, as well as development of the ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited inspired similarly by the Zeon Ground-use MS of the same name. Five machines based on the GAT-X line are also developed, as well as the ZGMF-X10A Freedom and ZGMF-X09A Justice that were produced near the end of the last war. The five new 'Specialty' machines have a unique Deuterion Beam System, allowing a warship to recharge their systems in the event that their Minovsky Reactors are non-functional, forcing them to rely on batteries. The Earth Federation begins developing the RX-78GP line.

 **2058:** The GP02 is stolen by the Delaz Fleet. The _Albion_ is sent to recover the machine. ZAFT and the Republic of Zeon engage in a cold war that eventually results in drawing the Federation into the affair, calling it the Second Valentine War.

 **2060:** Gilbert Durandal is killed by the crew of the EAS Archangel, ending the SVW. The Archangel is decommissioned soon after. The PLANTs surrender authority to the Earth Federation. The XA and XS series Mobile Suits are given to the EAS Dominion.

 **2070:** The Republic of Zeon folds into EF control. Humanity is finally united. The archives on Mars are disclosed, resulting in a ship being sent to Pluto. Pluto's moon, Charon, is revealed to be an exceedingly ancient device known as a Mass Relay, allowing for near instantaneous travel from one star system to another.

 **2071:** Mobile Suit Development continues, given that the Protheans, creators of the Mars Archives, mention in said archives a race of machines that wipe them out, called the Reapers, and the EF has to be ready for these 'Reapers' to eventually make a return. Mobile Suits are considered to be the EF's ace in the hole, since the Protheans never developed anything similar from what they can tell in the Archives.

 **2076:** A development team in the PLANTs makes an improvement in the Deuterion Beam System, allowing the emitters to be mounted on unmanned satellites, and the beam to be used to charge up high-power beam cannons, leading it to be renamed the Satellite System. Neo-Zeon seizes five colonies and attempts to drop them on Earth as an act of revenge. The EFSF, now massively enlarged, fights back. Three colonies hit Earth, but unlike AW, they are deep-water impacts, causing little more than coastal damage. Char Aznable, legendary Zeon ace and now leader of the Earth Federation Senate, denounces the actions of those that claim to follow his father's teachings.

 **2080:** the EFSF's AEUG movement gains ground, moving the capital of the Federation from Earth to Londenian. The New Class Program produces ZAFT, Zeonic and EF ships such as the Reloowla, Ra Cailum and Minerva-Classes, as well as the Archangel-Class, named after the EAS Archangel.

 **2082:** The Earth Federation begins colonizing other worlds through the Mass Relay System, establishing colonies at Arcturus and Eden Prime. I3 colonies are built in orbit of both worlds.

 **2085:** Shanxi settled. The Federation undergoes a massive review to purge corruption and end corporate influence. EFSF designs its' first ME-based warship, the Geneva-Class cruiser. Older model ships refit with ME technology.

 **2098:** Systems Alliance founded to maintain human unity. Ultimately answering to the Federation, the Alliance is the ultimate neutral authority between the colonies and Earth.

 **2148:** The RGM-89 Jegan, GAT-04 Windam, and AMS-119 Geara Zulu become standard issue Earth Federation/Systems Alliance, Reserve, and Colonial Militia Mobile Suits. Older models are refit with ME technology as needed.

 **2154:** Current year...


	2. Prologue: On Swift Wings Cometh Death

**This site is called . That means this disclaimer bullshit is just that: bullshit.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Well, fresh off the heels of Mirrored Remnant, we have another story for you. This one dealing with the fusion of two major universes. It's not going to be even. It's not meant to be. This fusion universe is meant to be one massive curbstomp.**

 **Ron the True Fan: This is not one universe. This is** _ **seven**_ **. Universal Century, After Colony, After War, Correct Century, Cosmic Era, Anno Domini, Advanced Generation… sound familiar?**

 **Takeshi Yamato: If it does, kudos. If it doesn't, well… "IT'S A GUNDAM!"**

 **Ron the True Fan: I need to shoot you. Let's get on with this.**

* * *

To understand this universe, one must look back at the beginning.

The Beginning was the end of the Union of the Soviet Socialist Republics. Unlike our own timeline, the Soviet Union fell in the early 1970s, thanks to a group of generals who wanted to preserve their homeland, who overthrew their government in favor of a pro-western democracy, not because they liked it, but because they wanted to save the world from nuclear fire.

The United States soon formed an alliance with the newly developed Democratic Soviet Russian Federation. Then, in the 1980s, someone spotted an anomaly on the Space Shuttle Challenger just mere moments before launch, and discovered the faulty O-Ring, causing the launch to be aborted and sparing the lives of the astronauts on board as the problem was fixed. The Challenger's safe existence made the shuttle program continue, the DSRF and US creating the first space station in lunar orbit.

This allowed more lunar missions, allowing them to conduct more lunar landings to recover helium-3 for a special project. Dr. Minovsky's experiments with the substance result in the discovery of the Minovsky particle.

Beam weapons testing begins under the Russo-American Testing Compact, known simply as Overwatch. And at the same time, a new metal called Luna Titanium is developed in lunar orbit on the Russo-American space station.

Overwatch then creates a new type of 'walking tank': small and wheeled, the 'mechs' are limited in all things but mobility. But they show promise, shown years later when the People's Republic of China, now jealous and afraid of the US/Russian alliance, invade several Commonwealth of Independent Republics countries, intent on seizing them for Communist China.

The war ends badly for China, as the US/Russian forces strike back, and in 1994, the conflict ends in favor of the Russians and the Americans, due in no small part to the 'mechs'. Their reward is stagnation for four decades.

By 2008, Overwatch acquires Lockheed Martin's Skunk Works and DARPA, as well as other independent R&D agencies. They are also responsible for the creation of orbital space colonies, the first being an I1 Torus, which is succeeded by the I3 O'Neill colonies, the first being Londenian at L1.

A civil war in the United States leads to Canada stepping in, ending the war, and basically taking over. This leads to the formation of the United North American States, the former capital of Ottawa becoming the capital of the new supernation.

By 2020, the Earth Sphere is covered in colonies: the Side 1 and 2 groups are complete with Side 3 well on the way. However, the Side 3 cluster in L2 declares independence as the Republic of Zeon under Zeon zum Daikun. Five years later, Zeon Daikun makes a declaration proclaiming his Newtype Ideology, in which humanity must evolve further in order to survive and thrive in space.

The UNAS and the newly formed Chinese-Russian Federation, the PRoC being absorbed into the DSRF due their debts to the victors, join hands in an alliance that, ten years later, after the African Union joins, turns into a world government: the Earth Federation. All of earth is united at last.

In 2028, The famed Overwatch member George Glenn makes an expedition to Jupiter. As he sets out, he makes his own declaration to the world: he was created through early genetic engineering processes. He provides data for the creation of more people like him, believing that people created like him will be facilitators, 'Coordinators' of the next step in evolution as put forth by Zeon Daikun.

Ten years later, Daikun is assassinated. A new colony group, the PLANTs, are created at L4, shaped like hourglasses. In 2045, humanity makes a more important discovery which is quickly overshadowed: the discovery of the Prothean archives on Mars.

By this time, the mechs had evolved into the Mobile Suit, and in 2050, the Principality of Zeon is declared. 3 years later, the most devastating conflict in pre-contact history began.

The Earth Federation 4th Space Fleet, under secret control of the terrorist organization Blue Cosmos, launches a surprise attack on the PLANTs, destroying the Junius 7 colony with a nuclear missile.

This results in war being declared on the Federation, but the Federation proves that it did not order the attack on Junius 7, resulting in the PLANTs withdrawing from the conflict, but rogue Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT) units join the Zeon forces in attacking EF-held colonies, resulting in what was called the One Year war. The GAT-X series of mobile Suits developed at a neutral colony were stolen by the ZAFT/Zeon forces, but the V-Project/RX-series was more lucky, ending the war by the end of the year in the Federation's favor.

Until 2070, both colony groups were not fans of one another: a war between the two resulted in drawing in the Federation, which took control of both groups by that year. Exploration of the Prothean Archives continues, revealing the Mass Relay out by Pluto, as well as the reason for the Prothean extinction - a race of sentient machines known as the Reapers. Not all the details are known yet, but it is learned that the Protheans did not have Mobile Suits or energy weapons, and so development on both continues as a potential trump card for when the Reapers return.

Humanity's goal is now to defeat the Reapers: ZAFT, now a colonial militia, develops their deuterion beam system into a satellite-based energy transfer system to give them more firepower for the Federation's new Gundam-series of Mobile Suits: the GX-9900 Gundam X being the ultimate example.

In 2076, Neo Zeon, the remnants of Zeon, launch one final strike against the Federation, sending five colonies to Earth to level the planet. All but two are destroyed, but the two land in the pacific ocean, doing limited damage beyond flooding of the coasts of Orb, Alaska and China. This resulted in the anti-elitist AEUG movement gaining ground, forcing them to move the capital from Earth to Londonian Colony.

In 2082, The Earth Federation begins expanding beyond the solar system, colonizing other worlds through the Mass Relay network.

By 2085, Shanxi, Eden Prime and Terran Nova are colonized, becoming the crown jewels of the Federation's planetary colonial expansion. At the same time, the Federation undergoes a purge of corruption and corporate influence. Before the dawn of the 22nd Century, the Systems Alliance is formed to maintain unity between the Federal government and the colonies out of Sol.

Which leads us here. The year is 2154.

The place: Shanxi-Theta Relay. Otherwise known as Relay 314.

* * *

A small fleet of EF exploration ships had gone through the relay to examine the system on the other side. It was a common procedure these days: Open the relay, go through, examine the system for resources or potential colony locations, and come back. Depending on survey results, more ships would come through in the following months.

They were about to get a rude welcome.

"This is EFS _Cortez_ : making our way to the mass relay."

" _Copy,_ Cortez _. Be advised, Shanxi is staging a naval review of the 4th Fleet in three days. You run into the Reapers, you come running back._ "

"The Fourth?! Come on!"

" _Deal with it. They're not the same assholes that Blue Cosmos co-opted last century._ " The retrofit _Geneva_ -Class cruiser made its' way to the relay.

"Understood," the comm officer on the _Cortez_ replied.

The helmsman reported, "Hitting the relay in 5, 4, 3…"

Other ships then came through. "Abort!" The Cortez veered away, almost ramming the alien ship. "Fuck, we got a first contact: non-Reaper forces!" Alarms blared on the bridge of the Cortez. "We're being painted! Get to Shanxi and warn the fleet!"

The ship turned about to begin its run back to the Shanxi relay, even as the alien ships began opening fire. They dodged a few strikes, but it wouldn't last forever.

"Launch a probe! DO IT!"

The ship fired a probe into the relay, which was shot back to Shanxi, right before a mass driver round impacted and destroyed it.

* * *

"These primitives have no idea what they're doing." Desolas Arterius was intrigued by the new race, which didn't fight back.

"General, the ship sent a probe back through the relay. I'm tracking its' course now."

"Very good," Desolas replied. "Once we get a fix on where it went, we follow it. We can claim a new client race for the Hierarchy, nice and easy."

Little did he know that his arrogance at taking out that one exploration ship would be his downfall.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

* * *

Shanxi was the home for over 5 million on-planet colonists and over 150 million in orbital habitats in six colonies. Shanxi's orbital fleet, at this moment, was the 4th, whose legacy was… mixed.

On one, they were the fleet that started the first Valentine War. On the other, they were the fleet that had the famed EFS _Archangel_ , which ended both wars before being decommissioned.

Currently, a meeting was being held on the flagship, the EFS _Argama III_.

"I don't see the point of these meetings, General. We've been running the regulars ragged and Shirou here is keeping the reservists ready, but it looks like the Reapers aren't showing up. They haven't been for almost 90 years."

"Better to be ready than to be caught with our pants down," Shirou Yamato remarked. "I've looked a bit at the data myself, and it almost looks to me like the Reapers have been around _before_ the Protheans. Which means that they're probably running on something of a cycle. Might be in our lifetime, might not, but they will come. Besides, I doubt we're the only race to achieve spaceflight this time around."

"Yeah, EVERYONE knows that. But this is getting ridiculous. We have a military of over 60 million people, 150000 of which are HERE at Shanxi."

"Ayame, come on."

Colonel Ayame Pinkerton, the ranking Earth Federation Forces regular forces officer, glared at Shirou, a fellow Colonel of the reserves. "I'm simply questioning why we need to keep a massive military when we obviously don't need it."

"'It is better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it,'" Shirou quoted.

"Don't start with that shit—"

General Williams facepalmed. "Enough. I asked for a status report, not an argument."

"Here's the report: we're ready. As we have been for the past 70 years." Beeping was heard from the comm station. "Someone order pizza?"

"Put it through."

" _General, we have a situation. A data probe from the_ Cortez _just came through the relay. But the only reason someone would send a probe through a relay back into known space-_ "

"-would be as an emergency beacon," Shirou finished.

"The Reapers. When it rains, it pours."

"Colonels, get your people ready. The Earth Federation is about to go to war with the force that killed the Protheans. And by GOD are we going to kick their asses!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

"Alright, people, this is it!" Shirou declared as he stood before the reservist forces. "We have hostile forces inbound on Shanxi. Odds are it's the Reapers, but it could be just about anyone! Whoever it is, we're going to kick their asses and send them back to whatever hellhole they crawled out of!"

Jack Harper inhaled smoke from his cigarette. "So they're here."

"We don't know that yet, Harper. Our job is to defend Shanxi. And we're going to do just that! We might be part-timers, but we're soldiers all the same!"

* * *

"We are the earth Federation Space Forces! We've beaten back ZAFT, Zeonic and Neo Zeonic bullshit! These assholes are going to suffer the same fate as the rest! They want us?! Too fucking bad! What we WILL let them have is a belly full of plasma and a pool of their own blood to drown in! AM I RIGHT, MS CORPS?!"

"OORAH!" came the unified shout of all the other pilots.

"To your machines!"

The regulars all left for their EFSF regular forces standard issue RGM-89 Jegans. They were the best MS in use by the EFSF, the reservists' GAT-04 Windams lagging behind only slightly. Unlike the Windam, which ran off of a battery unit, the Jegans ran off of Minovsky-Ionsco reactors. Refitting the Windam fleet was a low-priority.

Until now.

" _Shirou here,_ " came over the comms. " _Windam Yamato Custom, ready to roll._ "

"What is with you reservists and your fancy launch/status report bullshit? A simple 'we're all ready' will do."

" _Oh, you're just jealous because I managed to get my hands on one of the early release Gunblade units!_ " Shirou teased. What he was referring to was a weapon that could change form from a beam rifle to a longsword with the cutting edges covered in beam energy. Considered a dual-phase weapon due to their nature, they were just entering the production stage, and were still rather rare.

Ayame didn't give a fuck. They were overly complicated and would fall apart under actual battle conditions. "You actually think I fucking care about that piece of shit? The beam rifle, shield and sabers are all we need."

" _All pilots, combat alert. Repeat, combat alert. We are going to general quarters, level 1, status red._ "

" _We can save the argument for later,_ " Shirou informed. And yes, he did have the standard shield, rifle, and swords, but he always liked tweaking his machine to get a little extra performance - modifying the thrusters for extra speed, and so on. And the Gunblade weapons were perfect, in that they were a blend between ranged and melee combat - while Shirou tended to prefer melee, he knew range was a necessity, so having a weapon that could do both was practically a godsend. " _Right now, let's get ready to kick these assholes back where they came from!_ "

The Reapers were going to learn that humanity was ready for them. One way or another.

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: Hello, Turians. Meet your worst nightmare.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Prepare for likely the most one-sided First Contact War you have ever seen. We don't intend to even the sides. This is purely a fusion for fun, and to watch Mobile Suits take the ME-verse by storm.**

 **Ron the True Fan: This isn't fun. This is showing what would happen if any ME force ran into the CE, UC or ANY Gundam timeline. Anderson would have a field day with the RAPE!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: See you next time, when the carnage begins!**

 **Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 1: Clash of the Titans 1

**This site is called . That means this disclaimer bullshit is just that: bullshit.**

 **HA Anderson: Well, you know what time it is!**

 **Ron the True Fan: Hello, turians. Meet death in the form of the Mobile Suit.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: And say goodbye to your fleets and sense of pride.**

 **IKU ZE!**

* * *

 **Shanxi system - August 13th, 2154**

* * *

6 heavy cruisers and 28 frigates dropped out of FTL in the unknown system, thought to be the homeworld of the unknown, primitive race.

Desolas Arterius wasn't impressed.

He figured this would be an easy, quick conquest.

Then he saw the fleet.

And the MASSIVE object sitting behind them.

"By the spirits… What IS that?"

"42 kilometers in length, over 250 million metric tons. It could be a hyperdreadnought."

Even a primitive ship _that_ size would pose problems. The guns would vaporize any turian ship, barriers or not. "Does it have kinetic barriers?"

"I can't get accurate readings. But I don't think so, General."

"All, ships, fire and destroy that thing!" Desolas ordered.

He did not know that in doing so, he had just consigned his people to their greatest defeat in history.

* * *

 **EFS Argama III**

* * *

"What's long range recon say? Are they the space squid?"

One of the sensor operators on the bridge looked into the screen Ayame had opened. " _They don't match any of the profiles we have on the Reapers from the archives. I think this is a first contact situation, Colonel._ "

Ayame groaned. "FUCK. Can't the Reapers just show up and get this over with?!"

Shirou chuckled. " _Don't worry, they'll show up soon enough,_ " he said. " _Until then, we can sharpen our teeth against these guys._ "

" _Enemy ships appear to operate entirely on Mass Effect technology,_ " the sensor operator remarked. " _Means they'll be stuck with projectile weapons and kinetic barriers-_ "

" _Energy spike!_ " Another sensor operator reported. " _Enemy ships are firing!_ "

Everyone in the fleet watched as the enemy's first volley went wide. " _What the? Did they learn how to hit the broad side of a barn?_ " asked the weapons officer.

" _No…_ " the sensor operator that had announced the enemy fire breathed in reply, horror filling their voice. " _They… they weren't shooting at us…_ "

(BGM: Mass Effect 3 - Battle for Menae)

Dozens of tracers impacted the colony cylinder behind them. They watched in horror as the shells breached the shell and began peeling the colony apart. "No… NO!" The colony began to crack, splitting in half before one half stopped turning, falling away with the mirrors turning into so much glass.

Jameson Colony had over 25.4 million people living inside the Island-3. And none of them had reached the shelters. "They're all dead. Those murdering bastards!"

"Screw this! EFF forces, launch all Mobile Suits! Minovsky particles at combat density! FOR SHANXI!"

A loud roar was heard across the fleet.

And then the first of the Mobile Suits began to launch, Shirou and Ayame among them.

* * *

"Target is breaking up!"

Desolas grinned.

"By the Spirits, what have we done?"

The General looked at one of the long range sensor officers. "We destroyed a dreadnought, Corporal! Don't tell me you feel sorry for these primitives?"

"Sir… visuals have a lock on the debris and… There's nothing military in the wreckage."

"What?!" Desolas asked in shock. "Show me!"

The images were sent to the command position, where the General was introduced to images of horror. Asari-like people, all wearing what appeared to be civilian clothing. No weapons. No armor.

He had just dishonored himself by firing on CIVILIANS. "How many?"

"I… I'm not sure, General. The enemy fleet is launching fighters!"

And they had every RIGHT.

"What the?" another officer replied. "Those things aren't fighters! Did they create oversized infantry armor or something?"

"Launch our fighters to intercept!" He fucked up. He REALLY fucked up.

But he would save his men and redeem himself.

* * *

"Incoming enemy fighters!" Ayame pulled out her beam rifle, looking at the enemy craft. "Fucking Star Wars knockoffs. This is Colonel Pinkerton: All Federal MS forces, FIRE AT WILL! FOR SHANXI!"

"FOR SHANXI!" The Jegans opened fire on the Turian formations, scoring three hits each before the fighters broke off.

"Dogfighting time. All units, break and attack! Clear firing lanes for the big ships!"

The reservists were quick to follow, Shirou's azure Windam leading the charge, firing both its standard beam rifle and his Gunblade in rifle mode as he closed.

The Turians were fucked. They just didn't know it.

* * *

Lieutenant Larlio Duvitis turned his fighter against the strange machines, relying more on turn rate and speed then his barriers. They were useless, anyways.

"ECM is offline! Whatever they're using, it's fried all of our systems! I've barely got comms and weapons!"

The Turians were not prepared for this. They were going to get killed.

A beam passed next to his fighter, a near miss, but his systems all died in the afterwash of the beam.

It had to be the beams. Somehow the energy that made them up was affecting their systems.

Before he could inform the fleet, though, another beam washed over his fighter, and the last thing he saw was pink.

* * *

" _Nice shot, Anderson!_ "

David Anderson grinned as he drew his beam saber, hacking another Turian fighter in half before a green beam from Harper's Windam impaled and sent another one falling away. "Nice save!"

" _I'm only doing my job._ "

" _This is Colonel Pinkerton: firing lanes cleared! All MS teams, break off!_ "

The Jegans and Windams shot in all directions. The Turians probably thought they ran out of fuel.

They were wrong.

* * *

Six Magellan-Class battleships turned to port, their beam cannons pointed at the enemy fleet, joined by the three Irish-Class ships and the Clop-Class light cruisers.

"All ships, FIRE!"

The barrels of their cannons all glowed pink for a few seconds, before unleashing hell on the Turian Fleet.

Their kinetic barriers couldn't stop the pure energy beams, and several dozen ships were destroyed outright.

Another fifteen were disabled by Minovsky Particle Backwash from near misses.

And the EFSF Fleet wasn't done yet.

"Activate the hyper mega particle cannon. Target their flagship!"

* * *

"Send a runner back to the closest command post! We need reinforcements!"

One of the few operational frigates turned to leave, heading to FTL. Another frigate wasn't so lucky: several armor suits attacked the ship, peppering it with pink beam weapons fire which led to its' destruction.

One was mostly white, with small portions of blue and red on its torso, and wielded a folding sword in addition to its rifle.

The second had much more blue on its armor, and a shield over its left shoulder. And it was the only one using projectile weapons, namely a giant bazooka, but they still weren't affected by Kinetic Barriers.

The third looked like a jet had folded out its fuselage to form arms and legs.

And the fourth had a blue torso and white limbs, with what looked like connection ports all over its body, and bore a shield on its left arm.

Desolas had fucked up. These weren't primitives. They were just as advanced as, if not more so, than the Protheans.

"By the spirits, what have I done?"

He didn't get a chance to hear a reply, as a giant red beam cored through his ship, and he was killed instantly.

* * *

"They murdered 25 million people!" Major Zaeed Massani (known from all of his men as Zaeed Goddamn Massani) nodded.

"We need to teach these bastards a lesson."

"I agree, Major." General Williams looked at the acting commander of his forces (Ayame's skin was boiled off by a laser burst, as was Shirou's leg, which was forcing the EFSF and Colonial Militia to coat their mobile suits in laser-proof transparent coatings) in agreement. "I've sent a ship back to Arcturus Station. They're sending reinforcements."

"How much?"

"Practically the entire EFSF," Williams replied. "We're going to teach these aliens a lesson they won't soon forget."

"Goddamn right."

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: Zaeed. Goddamn. Massani. When you've got him against you… you're fucked. Just… fucked.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Yep. And the Turians just committed the one thing you don't do against the Gundam Universe - they destroyed a civilian colony. Granted, that seems to happen a decent amount in the Gundam Universe anyway, but still…**

 **Ron the True Fan: MULTIverse. Seriously, Take, do you not know how universal theory works?**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Only vaguely, but alright. But yeah, there always seems to be one civilian colony that gets destroyed in any Gundam series. And the Turians did it by accident, but the EFSF doesn't care.**

 **Ron the True Fan: RAPE TIME!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 2: Clash of the Titans 2

**This site is called . That means this disclaimer bullshit is just that: bullshit.**

 **HA Anderson: Well, you know what time it is!**

 **Ron the True Fan: Hello, turians. Meet death in the form of the Mobile Suit.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: And say goodbye to your fleets and sense of pride.**

 **IKU ZE!**

* * *

 **Palaven, Trebia System - August 17th, 2154**

* * *

The strongest military in the galaxy was mobilizing. The Primarch didn't even know why.

"Would someone tell me what is going on?"

"Apparently one of our fleets discovered a new race, Primarch," an advisor said. "One that apparently came from Relay 314, which had been inactive until then. General Arterius tried going through and subjugating them, but somehow his fleet was mostly wiped out."

Primarch Goraet looked at the reports. "How?"

"They appeared to use fighters and some form of energy weapons." Kinetic barriers were useless against energy weapons: it was why every ship had thick ablative armor to keep GARDIAN lasers from doing any lasting damage.

Not that that ever happened, but it could.

And they burned through the armor?

"Those had to be some powerful weapons then."

"They also had powerful jamming fields. The reports from the frigate sent back are… panicked."

Turians were well-trained. For them to panic under fire meant that their enemy was VERY powerful and terrifying.

"How many ships are available to reinforce Arterius?"

"We're putting together a fleet with six dreadnoughts, and appropriate numbers of smaller ships," the advisor replied. "Hopefully that will be enough to bring this new race to heel."

"Six? For…" The primarch read the reports. "For 16 ships?!"

"They ARE powerful, sir. We need to cut them off. If the other Council races find out, our position is in question."

"…Send the fleet as soon as possible."

* * *

 **Citadel**

* * *

The home of the council was a five-armed monster the size of an I3.

And home of a very confused pair of councilors.

"Are you sure?"

"STG sources quite sure: the turians are conducting mass military movement."

Tevos, the Asari Councilor, sighed. "They wouldn't be running drills - they wouldn't require as many ships," she said. "And I haven't heard word of any pirate attacks…"

"Could be another answer. New species."

That made sense. The Turians had a colonial attitude and would treat any new species like a new conquest. They only dealt with the council because they would lose more than they would gain.

A new client race would give them more.

"In that case, we'd better find out what's going on, and bring any conflict to a peaceful end before it gets any worse," Tevos said.

They had NO idea.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

* * *

The fleet had been HEAVILY reinforced: the 13th, 12th, 24th and 8th fleets had joined the 4th at Shanxi, adding hundreds of Drake-Class DEs (though ANCIENT, dating back to the mid-21th Century) and other ships, including the Nahel Argama-Class Cleopatra and the SVBB-02 _Jeanne D'arc_ , the second _Ra Cailum_ -Class battleship.

They were overshadowed, however, by two dreadnoughts: the Dogosse Giar and the General Revil.

"When General Williams said command was wanting to teach these aliens a lesson, he wasn't kidding…" Shirou remarked in the medbay.

"138 ships with more on the way. The 4th ain't gonna be tiny anymore. We're the Shield of Shanxi now." Ayame looked horrible. Shirou always had a crush on the attractive older woman, seeing her in bandages like that was… wrong.

"How long until you can fly out?"

"A week. You've got at least two with that leg of yours, even with the nanotech we're using to fix it."

Nanotechnology was a miracle Shirou was thankful for.

"Well, depending on how long it takes to assemble the fleets and travel, means that one or both of us might be missing out in the 'lesson delivery'."

"Oh, I don't think we'll have that much trouble." Shirou wasn't so sure.

* * *

"The enemy will return in force. We need to hold our position, fortify and strike at the bastards. Minovsky particles fuck with their targeting."

Rear Admiral Steven Hackett was impressed. The 4th was regarded the worst fleet in EFSF history, mainly because from that fleet had come the nuclear strike on Junius Seven. However, the performance they'd given in attacking the aliens made great progress to redeeming them of that reputation.

Now, they were going to fight them back.

"How do you plan to counter their offensive?"

"We're going to deploy the fleets in close once they arrive. As soon as that happens, we're going to gut them. Mobile Suit teams will head out and attack targets we can't hit. We'll disable a few of their ships. And once we do that… we can strike at their homeworld once we know where it is."

"Good," Hackett replied. "We'll get the rest of the fleet to you as fast as possible to take part in the strike. Good hunting in the meantime. Hackett out."

Williams looked at the fleet. With the Revil and the Giar, the birds wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

The GAT-04 Windams had been repaired and fit with secondary MIUCRs to increase their flight time. The Windam fleet's refit with reactors was long overdue, but they had to be fit externally until the end of this conflict.

Jack Harper watched as his own Windam was outfit. He'd done a decent bit of damage in the previous battle, but now he'd be able to do even more.

"The reserves are being called to war. What are our enemies called?"

"From limited data we've been able to translate, Harper, they're called Turians. Some of the troops are already calling them 'crows'." Harper couldn't see the link. They had nothing that looked birdlike.

"Well, whatever, we'll teach them a lesson for messing with us, and killing a civilian colony, to boot."

Harper didn't care. He was already thinking. There was something to be done.

The gates of hell had a guardian and Earth's relay was Charon.

There needed to be a watchdog.

A Cerberus.

"All hands, launch mobile Suits! Incoming Turian forces detected on long range scans!"

He could think about it later. He had Turians to fight.

* * *

 **TSV Victorea**

* * *

The lead dreadnought dropped out of FTL, joined by almost two hundred warships. The other dreadnoughts led more warships through. Fedorian stood on the bridge, grimacing as best a turian could manage. These were no primitives. They were advanced, dangerous and not to be taken lightly.

And from what the long range scanners could tell, there were more of them than expected.

This wasn't their homeworld. This was a colony.

"General, I'm picking up a transmission from the lead enemy vessel. It-It's in turian!"

"No doubt they have a translation program. Put it through."

" _Turian forces, this is General Alistair Williams of the Earth Federation Space Forces. Your attack on our exploration ship and the destruction of one of our space colonies is an unwarranted act of aggression on the part of the Turian Hierarchy. You now have two choices: leave our space after apologizing for your predecessor's act of genocide, or die fighting a battle you can't win. Choose quickly_."

Space Colonies.

They had Space Colonies, something the Citadel Races had never been able to achieve.

And General Arterius had destroyed one.

Fedorian wanted to facepalm. This would _**not**_ end well. Still, orders were orders.

"This is General Toael Fedorian of the Turian Hierarchy. Know that I deplore the actions of that IDIOT, but I have my orders from my superiors. I do not wish to fight you. But I must."

" _Well, I'll make no promises about keeping damage to a minimum. General… good luck. You're going to need it. All ships, general quarters!_ "

"Combat alert!" Fedorian ordered. "All ships, combat formations! Launch fighters!"

* * *

Shirou dragged himself out of bed. Fuck recovery; he was going to fight. "The fuck do you think you're going?!"

"My machine. You need every man and woman at their post."

"You are in no condition to—"

"FUCK my condition! We're going!"

The nurse watched as Ayame got out of her bed, grabbing a pilot suit. "We're going out on the line."

The nurse sighed. "I wish I could argue, but you're right. Just please try to be careful out there."

"Come on! They unloaded a pair of retrofit OYW era machines in preparation for the op!"

"We're going to pilot THOSE relics?"

"Your machine is fucked and so's mine!"

* * *

The Turians had brought five carriers full of fighters, stripped of their troop carrying abilities to carry fighters. Over 800 fighters were deployed over Shanxi.

They faced 450 Mobile Suits.

They had a handicap, but it wouldn't save them.

One fighter got a near miss from a Minovsky blast, then was hit by a barrage of missiles. Another was vaporized by a direct hit. A dozen were sliced apart in seconds by the white machine with the folding sword. And so it continued.

"This is Galic Flight Lead! These things are overwhelming us!"

His wingman opened fire on a Jegan, managing to damage the head unit, but he was shot down by 60mm cannon fire.

"We need more fighters! MORE FIGHTERS!" He turned to engage a Windam, screaming. The Turians had met their match.

The Hierarchy had FUCKED with the Earth Federation. And now they were paying for it.

" _This is Victorae Actual: regroup all surviving fighters. We'll use our main guns in a scatterfire mode._ "

"Understood—" A Windam slammed the bottom of his shield into his fighter, crushing it in two. The last thing the pilot saw as he bled into space was the Windam's eyes, which glowed.

The fighters tried withdrawing out of the line of fire of their warships, but the Mobile Suits hounded them every step of the way.

And then two more machines entered the fray.

(BGM: MS Gundam 00 OST 2 - Masurao)

One was an MS-14A Gelgoog, piloted by Shirou Yamato. Seeing as it was a close-in machine, it fit.

The other was an RX-179 Gundam mk II, carrying a modern beam rifle, piloted by Ayame. "General Williams, this is Colonel Pinkerton!"

"What the hell are you doing out—"

"You need every man and machine out here! Prep boarding shuttles: we're going to disable a Turian ship!"

"Here we go, Ayame!" Shirou called out. He held his beam rifle in one hand, and the beam naginata in the other, with both blades lit.

Several fighters broke off, but they were hacked in twain by the sword.

Turian transmissions were generally of this nature:

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

* * *

"Damn it! Report!"

"324 fighters destroyed! We're launching more, but those… things are killing them all!"

"Get us in closer to the enemy fleet! And prepare droppods!"

To save his fleet, he would have to take this battle to the ground.

"Bring our bow on the closest enemy warship and charge the main gun!" The dreadnought dodged more beam fire, coming to bear on a ship named EFS _Honshu_ , a _Nelson_ -Class heavy cruiser.

"This is war, General Williams. Forgive me. Fire main gun!"

The gun fired, and the Mass Effect round cored through the _Honshu_.

"Enemy target destroyed!" Two cruisers exploded to port. One ship for fifteen.

They were outgunned and outmatched.

* * *

Turian lancers were the best soldiers in the fleet. They kicked ass and held all the glory and for DAMN good reason. But when the _Imperiex_ went dark, they went on alert.

Then one of the outer bulkheads exploded inwards. Human infantry stormed in from the breach.

They pointed their rifles at the humans, but when they pulled the triggers… nothing happened. "Minovsky fucked you, crows!" They humans opened fire with their weapons, scoring several hits and killing several of the elites.

"What happened to our shields?!"

"They did something to the ship and our equipment! Nothing works! Kill them if you can and just take their weapons!"

Of course, that was easier said than done as the humans continued firing and killing them, and the best they had that still worked were throwing knives.

They had WORKING firearms.

The ship was going to fly the flag of the Earth Federation.

* * *

"Imperiex has gone dark!"

"Drop the pods! ALL OF THEM! Turn the ships around, FTL speed! We need to regroup!"

Two beams lanced through a frigate, causing it to explode.

The ship fired off all of its' pods, sending hundreds of troops down to the surface of Shanxi. Every ship ejected droppods, all evading anti-ship interception.

But the Earth Federation was not defenseless on the ground.

As the Turians would soon learn.

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: Oh, they are so screwed…**

 **Ron the True Fan: Yes. Yes they are. (Evil laughter)**

 **Takeshi Yamato: And so the conflict transitions to the ground. What horrors do we have in store for the Turians down there? Find out next time!**

 **Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 3: Total Loss

**This site is called . That means this disclaimer bullshit is just that: bullshit.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Chapter 3, and we're turning up the carnage to OVER 9000!**

 **Ron the True Fan: I see you. ZAP.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Hey! It may be somewhat overused, but it's still classic!**

 **Ron the True Fan: Who says that was pointed at you?**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Gotcha. Well, let us commence!**

* * *

 **Shanxi surface**

* * *

The Turians had entered the atmosphere knowing about the clusterfuck that the space battle was turning out to be, and hoping they could force a different outcome on the ground.

They had no idea how wrong they were…

Saren Arterius checked his rifle before their pod began slowing down. His brother fucked up. But they would fight these humans.

The pod hit the ground. "MOVE!" The doors opened, showing them the carnage. Dozens of pods were exploding in the air, hit by primitive AA fire. And their lives were only going to get worse.

There was a series of rhythmic ' _THUMP_ ' sounds as something massive came over the crest of a hill, and Saren got his first look at a Mobile Suit up close and personal.

It was bulkier than the ones in space, with a single eye, which focused on the squad before it glowed.

"Oh, crap." The two ports on the head lit up as it opened fire, letting loose dozens of 60mm shells. "TAKE COVER!"

Yeah, breaking the wall here for a moment, Saren. Your squad is dead, their bodies just haven't caught up yet.

Saren ducked behind a rock as the rest of his squad was shredded.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Saren was NOT poking his head out. He wasn't THAT suicidal.

Other squads rushed the AMS-119 Geara Zulus, but one squad was unlucky enough to meet a Zulu up close.

And Saren had a front-row 'seat' as it just squashed the squad underfoot.

And then proceeded to sweep the foot against bare earth. Several times. Like a person wiping gunk off of their shoe.

They were power defined.

He was awed, wanting one of those machines for himself.

* * *

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Type 61 MBTs fired their twin 120mm guns at the Turians as they retreated into the forests of Shanxi.

"Fedorian, this is Colonel Lupus! We're under fire and our weapons aren't working!"

" _Damn,_ " Fedorian replied. " _We've noticed that the effect seems to happen after a near miss from their beam weapons. It seems the same is true on the ground, as well. Be careful, it's probably disabling your shields, too._ "

"They haven't fired any of those beam weapons!"

" _What?_ "

"They're using ancient chemical propelled shells!"

" _That means… Damn it, get back to the pods!_ "

"We can't; their AA guns will hack us down before we reach 50000 feet!"

" _Damn it… this is looking more and more like a fool's errand,_ " Fedorian groused. " _One that will break the Hierarchy's back, and there's nothing we can do about it!_ "

Lupus was forced to agree before thudding was heard. He looked up to see his doom in the form of a Geara Zulu, pointing its' beam rifle at them.

"Stand down, men!"

The Turians all looked at him in horror. "WHAT?!"

"I can bear the dishonor of surrender. But I will NOT let you die for nothing!"

He threw his rifle on the ground and put his hands above his head before a squad of humans approached, holding ancient but effective weapons. "I am Colonel Torven Lupus, leader of the 45th Lancer Corps. I submit a request to surrender. I have no wish to fight a losing battle."

"Major Gregory Statfeld, Shanxi Colonial Militia. Should've thought o' that before blowing up a colony cylinder, buddy."

"I have _no_ idea what General Arterius was thinking when he did that," Lupus growled out in reply. "I doubt anyone ever will."

"Well, we're not without mercy. Corporal!"

"Sir!"

"See to these POWs' accommodations. We salvaged shit from the last fleet you sent, so you won't starve."

"Small mercies."

The humans led the turians to an APC, driving away when it was full of soldiers. Two more were needed to transport the 64 men to a prison facility in the capital.

* * *

The _Dogosse Giar_ fired her guns at two more frigates, sending them down in flames.

While the Earth Federation had lost about six or seven ships, they were doing considerably more damage to the Turian fleet - already four of the six Turian dreadnoughts had been downed, and the battlefield was littered with Turian debris.

"Imperiex is turning, disengaging from battle! Her IFF codes have changed!"

Fedorian wanted to shoot something. They CAPTURED a Turian dreadnought!

"Fuck me. All ships, retreat! We're not losing anything further to a fruitless battle!" The Victorae turned, but two beams lanced through her hull.

Everything shut down, and a few things exploded.

And the Earth Federation just continued firing. They weren't going to let anyone get away to warn the Turian Homeworld of what was coming.

"Palaven. Spirits, they're not going to stop with killing us." The turians wouldn't.

And these people thought and fought like Turians.

They were going to go after Palaven. They were going to take the information and use it to strike at their homeworld. "Spirits, what have we done?!"

At that point, another explosion rocked his flagship, as a beam cored right through it. Only the bridge and some of the upper deck facilities survived the explosion.

A spar nearly ended up going through his head. But they were trapped on board. "Get as many people into pressurized areas as possible!" He was going to have to keep his people alive.

* * *

 **Shanxi - EFS Argama - November 2nd, 2154**

* * *

Two months of fighting, mostly actions of the turians falling back, getting supplies and reinforcements, them trying and failing to gain anything, resulted in this.

An AI, Norman, hacked into the recovered Turian computers.

"I found it," Norman said from his holotank on the bridge. "It was fairly well protected but I have the location of the Turian homeworld."

"How far?"

"We can jump there in less than two days, General."

"Admiral Hackett, I recommend we leave some of our forces here to keep the Turians from trying to take Shanxi while we're gone."

" _The Federal navy's large enough that we can spare a few dozen ships to defend Shanxi, General. The_ Ra Cailum _herself will lead the defense._ "

That said something. The _Ra Cailum_ , over 80 years old and still a badass, was flagship of the EFSF. And Hackett was taking her to Shanxi.

"Thank you, Admiral," Williams replied. "We'll set out ASAP."

Alarms began blaring. "The surviving Turian fleet is making a run at us, sir!"

"Fine. We hold until the Admiral arrives. Then we strike at Palaven!"

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: Almost time. The Turians are about to learn a most painful lesson.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Attack humanity, you suffer. BADLY.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Yup. Of course, the Citadel's going to try and defuse the situation… three guesses how that turns out.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Badly.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 4: Homefront War

**This site is called . That means this disclaimer bullshit is just that: bullshit.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Chapter 4. Time for the assault on Palaven.**

* * *

 **Sur'kesh**

* * *

The Salarian Special Tasks Group were experts in gathering intelligence and using it.

And they were about to use the intel they just gathered. The Turian Hierarchy was engaged in a war against a race known as 'humans'. And getting their asses whooped.

Of their 36 dreadnoughts, 6 had been lost already, as well as dozens of cruisers and hundreds of frigates.

What seemed the strangest was the fact that these 'humans' used particle beam weapons. There were a few kinetic weapons, but most were energy.

That was worrying, but the fact the Turians were losing regardless was scary. "Should we inform the Council? We have enough information."

Mordin Solus shook his head. "Not enough information. Unknown race; powerful military abilities. Need more information."

"I don't know if we have much time to gather it," another Salarian informed. "I mean, the Turians are getting their butts handed to them, and we've still got human ships coming into that system. It's like they're planning for an even bigger offensive or something."

"Point taken; problems remain. Human language still unknown. Human intentions still unknown. Could be repeat of rachni invasions." Mordin had a point. They could be as warlike as the Rachni and krogan.

"We need to send this information back to the Council. The Asari can deal with them."

They didn't know just what had triggered the conflict, but they knew that the Asari could bring it to an end.

They just didn't know how bloody that end would really be…

* * *

The Argama's hyper mega particle cannon slammed though the last Turian-held dreadnought, vaporizing it. "This is General Williams! All ships, head for the relay! It's time to end this!"

Affirmatives were chorused throughout the fleet, as Mobile Suits returned to their ships en masse, the ships all heading towards the relay at best speed.

Shirou looked at his and Ayame's new machines.

Ayame had been given a new-build GAT-X105E Strike fit with a Perfect Pack and fit with a reactor. She was going to cause a fuckton of damage with that thing.

Then there was his machine. An XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell. He was better with swords than scythes, but this machine had incredible close-range potential, and its stealth technologies meant that he could hit enemy forces undetected.

The two machines were the next step in the EFF's rearmament: they were pulling mobile suits from the past, refitting them with modern technology and letting them loose. The ancestors of the Jegan, the Gundam Mass-production, or RGM-79 GM, was the ultimate example: there were thousands of those machines in storage. They were mostly refit into 179 GM IIs, but there were still thousands of them waiting.

One or ten would remain in museums. The rest?

The rest would be unleashed in war against the Reapers.

Though right now they had a lesser, more current enemy to fight.

The fleet passed through the Relay, beginning their trip to Palaven.

They had a lesson they needed to teach the Turians.

* * *

 **Citadel**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us about the humans, Gaius?"

Gaius Piliate, current Councilor for the Turian Hierarchy, shook his head. "The primitives were simply putting up a good fight. I was told they wouldn't last much longer."

"That's not what the STG are telling us. You're LOSING your war with these people."

"They never told me that," Gaius informed. "Then again, I don't think I ever _have_ been informed if my people are in a losing battle."

Tevos shook her head. "Goddess damn it. We need to stop this before it gets any worse. YOU are coming with me on the Destiny Ascension."

"WHAT?!"

"We're ending this before it gets any worse. We'll go to their home system and explain the situation to them."

* * *

The Destiny Ascension was the jewel of the Citadel Defense Fleet. Looking like a cross, with a giant hole in the front, it was bigger than any ship ever constructed, second in size only to the Citadel and the Relays.

It wouldn't stand a chance in hell against the Dogosse Giar, but they didn't even know the ship existed.

Captain Lidanya saluted Tevos as the Council entered the bridge. "Captain, we're pressed for time, so dismiss the formalities."

"How pressed, ma'am?"

"Palaven could be under threat due to a VERY stupid choice on the Hierarchy's part."

Lidanya's eyes widened. "Very well, ma'am," she said. "We'll get underway immediately. Where are we heading?"

Gaius provided the coordinates for the human world of Shanxi. "It will take several days to get to their homeworld. I pray that we're not too late."

* * *

 **Palaven**

* * *

The Turians were readying more of their fleet for a strike at Shanxi. They had a new plan.

Nukes. LOTS of nukes. Fired from their main guns.

However, they wouldn't have the time to use them properly, as ships began pouring from the Mass Relay.

Human ships.

"Oh, crap."

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission from the lead human cruiser!"

Primarch Pilate's mandibles twitched as his commanded the TSV Manae. "Put it through."

" _Turian vessels, this is General Alistair Williams of the Earth Federation Space Forces/Shanxi. You fired upon an exploration ship as it was exploring past a relay without due cause. You murdered 25 million civilians by destroying one of our orbital colonies._ "

Space colonies. The humans had space colonies, and one of their fleets had destroyed one?

That wasn't good.

" _By all RIGHTS, we should exact the same toll on you! But we're better then that. There's a greater threat out there. So we're going to do something simple._ "

"Energy spike!"

" _We're just going to humble you. Long live the Earth Federation and all her colonies! Long live humanity!_ "

The human ships fired, beams of energy soaring out and destroying _hundreds_ of warships in the first volley.

"Barriers are down!"

"Comms are useless!"

The enemy fleet then disgorged thousands of fighters.

Intel called them Mobile Suits. The turians were going to be introduced to them en masse. "Launch our own fighters! For Palaven!"

"FOR PALAVEN!"

Thousands more fighters from the Turian line charged at the Mobile Suits. The Battle of Palaven had begun.

* * *

"So much cannon fodder, so little time. Harper, Anderson, Massani, take teams and mop these idiots up! Shirou, with me: we're going ship killing!"

" _You got it!_ " Shirou replied, drawing his scythe. " _Time for Shinigami to reap his due!_ "

Ayame opened fire with her beam rifle before approaching a turian frigate, arming a new toy.

A beam magnum. It was a prototype weapon, but it could crack anything apart with a single shot. It wasted an entire E-Cap, but they were working on recharging them and giving it a revolver firing system instead of ejecting the spent caps.

Shirou cleaved apart a fighter that tried to get in his way, before using the active cloak to turn invisible even as the frigate began orienting its guns on Ayame.

Ayame fired her beam magnum, the single shot impacting the hull and beginning to crack the ship in half before it exploded. She caught the ejected cap, pocketing it before firing another shot at a cruiser.

It exploded, allowing the two to continue hacking their way through the battlefield.

* * *

 **Shanxi system - November 8th, 2154**

* * *

The _Destiny Ascension_ exited the relay into the Shanxi system, the Council on board and ready to conduct peace negotiations.

They encountered a small fleet of warships. " _Attention Asari warship: this is Admiral Hackett of the Earth Federation Forces warship_ Ra Cailum _. If you're here to help the Turians, think again: we have your ship in our gunsights and your barriers are useless against our beam weapons._ "

Councilor Tevos stepped forward as she gestured for the comm officer to open a channel. "This is Councilor Tevos of the Citadel Council," she declared. "We are not here to assist the Turians. We are here to negotiate a peaceful end to this conflict that has only just come to our attention before more lives are lost."

" _Bit late for that, Councilor: we just sent seven fleets to the Turian home system._ "

"Seven… by the goddess."

" _General Williams is only teaching them a lesson, Councilor. Unlike the Turians, we're not going to kill civilians._ "

Tevos blinked. "What?"

" _You're picking up a debris field? That would be the graveyard of 25 million people that the Turians created when they fired on a_ CIVILIAN SPACE COLONY!"

Their eyes widened at that. "A… a space colony… you people actually have space colonies?" someone asked. "We… we've never been able to build such a thing…!"

That thing had to be the size of the Citadel when it was intact.

And they were picking up three others.

" _We're just teaching the Turians a lesson. Do NOT attack us or be prepared to pay._ "

"W… would it be alright if I came aboard one of your ships?" Tevos asked. "I still wish to end the fighting before too much more is lost, but I am willing to come aboard one of your ships for the journey."

" _Serina, send a runner back to Arcturus Station. The Prime Minister will want to be there._ "

" _Runner probe away, sir._ "

" _You want to end this? Then you bring your ships with the_ Ra Cailum _to Palaven. I'm not leaving a group of alien ships in a human system. We're not very trusting of non-humans at the moment._ "

"I understand," Tevos replied. "We're ready to go with you."

The flagship approached their formation. Even the Ascension was powerless against that one ship.

"One ship would stand no chance against the CDF. But these humans are… interesting."

* * *

 **Takeshi Yamato: Next chapter, the Turians begin to learn the true terror behind the phrase "IT'S A GUNDAM!"**

 **Ron the True Fan: At least the Wing Gundams have been given a realistic facelift. Now instead of weighing 2 tons, they weigh 70. Like EVERY OTHER MS.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Yeah, you can argue that Gundanium cuts down on the weight, but I doubt it'd cut it down** _ **that**_ **much.**

 **Ron the True Fan: NOTHING cuts it down that much. The Turians are about to get shafted.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Yup. Prepare for carnage.**

 **Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 5: Diplomatic Solutions

**This site is called . That means this disclaimer bullshit is just that: bullshit.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Chapter 5. WARNING: Turian beatdown in progress.**

 **Ron the True Fan: (Sings 'rape' to the cancan)**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Time to humble (and possibly humiliate) the Turian race.**

* * *

 **Palaven Orbit**

* * *

"Pontifex destroyed!"

That was the THIRD dreadnought they'd lost. 3 dreadnoughts, 84 cruisers and 256 frigates had been destroyed. And they'd LONG since stopped counting the amount of fighters lost.

These 'Mobile Suits' were proving to be quite dangerous. Especially that one with the giant cannon and sword, and the one with the double scythe that seemed to disappear and reappear at will. What comm chatter they were able to pick up from it seemed to have the pilot refer to himself as 'Shinigami', whatever that meant.

"We need to get out of Palaven orbit! We're fighting with our backs to the sea here!"

"If we move, General, they'll have direct firing lines at Palaven!"

"If we don't move, there won't be a Palaven LEFT!"

The large dreadnought turned, firing at the General Revil, but the shots never connected. Then a massive beam of energy impacted the dreadnought fired by the Nahel Argama. "Oh, crap."

* * *

A dreadnought dove towards Menae, impacting the ground and exploding. "Who's your fucking daddy?!"

Ayame fired her beam magnum at another dreadnought, causing the drive unit to explode.

"We win, assholes! Shirou, how you doing?"

" _Shinigami-sama no otori da!_ " Shirou yelled as his scythe tore through the hull of a cruiser, hitting something vital on the way through if the explosion was any indication. " _Doing fine, Ayame!_ "

Ayame pulled out her anti-ship sword. The fighters practically spun around and fled. That would not save them.

The MS was faster. The upgraded thrusters allowed her to catch up and hack each fighter apart. Melee had its' uses. "Come on, kids! Let's have some fun!"

The scene was being repeated across the fleet. Mobile Suits were just proving faster and more maneuverable than fighters, and their Minovsky tech was providing an EMP effect to the unshielded Turian vessels.

They were losing. And it was GLORIOUS.

* * *

"We had to use heavily shielded military equipment to get this imagery to you! The human forces are slaughtering our fleets!"

On the surface of Palaven, many families were watching on vid-screens as the battle in orbit progressed.

Among those watching was a young Turian by the name of Garrus Vakarian.

The sight was fascinating to the young turian as he watched from his home. The mighty Turian navy, brought low.

By giant robots.

Let's be honest, readers, no matter the species, no matter the universe, EVERY kid loves giant robots.

"I want one of those…" he breathed as the one with the scythe sliced a frigate in two.

His parents stared at him. Their people were under threat. And he wanted one of the robots that was kicking their asses.

Actually, they could understand that.

Giant robots. EVERYONE wants giant robots. Giant robots are fucking AWESOME.

Especially giant robots that could kick ass like that.

It was just scary being on the other end of the ass-kicking.

Well, for the adults, that is. Young Garrus seemed not to care about that part.

Giant robots. Enough said.

* * *

Monty Python and the holy Grail had a famous line.

The Turians were unknowingly quoting it.

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" The Turians are not cowards. They were brave, steadfast and VERY skilled at war.

THIS was beyond them. They were getting slaughtered by the unknown enemy and their military conditioning was being thrown out the window by the natural urge to RUN THE FUCK AWAY.

Not that it helped them much. It just gave the humans easier targets to shoot at.

Palaven was now fully blockaded, their shipyards were being abandoned and the humans were basically fucking them in the ass.

"General, the blockade is complete. All Turian units are cut off from the mass relay. Palaven is cut off."

"Thank you, Roland. I'd give you a promotion if it were possible."

Roland nodded. "Thank you, sir," he said. They both turned to survey the carnage as the _Argama_ 's Mega Particle Cannon decimated another cruiser. "Not much longer, huh?"

"We'll have full control of the Palaven Sphere in 96 hours. The Turians are bottled up on their homeworld and with the losses they're taking, any resistance will crumble."

"We're not a conquering army. We're here to humiliate and humble. As loathe as I am to say it… we need the Turians to fight the Reapers."

"Agreed," Williams said. "Here's hoping that, when all is said and done, they're willing to listen…"

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: Whoops. Did we introduce the Turians to 100% concentrated undistilled rape?**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Yup. Almost done - just the epilogue to go, and then we'll have finished with this fic.**

 **Later arcs in the storyline will be in separate fics.**

 **Ron the True Fan: With more rape! Let's face it, Gundam vs ME, Gundam wins EVERY TIME.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	8. Epilogue: Welcome to the Galaxy

**This site is called . That means this disclaimer bullshit is just that: bullshit.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Time for the Epilogue. The beatdown is officially over.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Over? No. It has just BEGUN! Today the Turians, tomorrow the Reapers!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: (Considers for a moment) True. Okay, so this** _ **stage**_ **of the beatdown is officially over. That work better for you, Ron?**

 **Ron the True Fan: It's the truth. Let's end this!**

* * *

 **ASV Destiny Ascension - en route to Palaven, November 11th, 2154**

* * *

While the DA was SO much bigger, Tevos was not an idiot. The Turians sent a massive fleet to Shanxi and got their asses WHOOPED.

Turians were VERY good at waging war. That's not exactly easy to do.

She was prepared for many things when they got to Palaven. A massive battle in progress, among others.

But above all else, she was ready to call an end to the hostilities and begin proper peace negotiations.

The five Asari cruisers, dreadnought and the pocket battlewagon hit the next relay, getting shot across the galaxy to the Trieba system.

"Five minutes to Palaven."

"Very good. What do we know about the battle going on?"

"Not much," came the reply. "It seems the Humans wanted to cut Palaven off, and have been very thorough in that regard."

"Hopefully our 'escort' can get us through," Tevos remarked, looking out the viewport at the _Ra Cailum_.

Tevos couldn't understand how ships like that could kick the shit out of the Turians. The turreted guns were too short to provide enough velocity and they were tiny, they had no kinetic barriers and while it was big-gunned, it looked more like a small carrier/battleship.

"Palaven in 30 seconds! Brace for deceleration."

Everyone braced, and the ship came out of the relay… and Tevos had to admit to herself that she wasn't ready for the battle to actually be _over_ by the time they got there.

But it was.

The Ascension flew past the wreckage of a Turian dreadnought, Tevos counting no fewer than eight of her sisters joining of cruisers, almost a thousand frigates...

Hundreds of thousands were dead. But the humans were simply blockading the planet. They had no interest in attacking further.

The Turians had lost thousands of soldiers. The humans had lost 25 million people, all of them civilians.

" _Asari dreadnought, this is EFS_ Argama _. Strike your colors and stand down: if you assist the Turians, you will be assigning an enemy that has committed genocide and declaring war against the Earth Federation. And the turians have already gotten the lesson that we're NOT the race with whom to fuck_."

Tevos gestured, and the ship came to a stop, even as the comm opened a channel. "We're not here to assist the Turians, _Argama_ ," she announced. "We only just found out about this conflict a short time ago, and wanted to end the conflict peacefully before it got out of hand." She sighed, as she looked at the wreckage around them. "I see we're a bit late."

" _We never intended to launch a land occupation of Palaven: this was a war of humiliation and humbling. We've sure as hell done that. If the Prime Minister tells us to return to Federation space, we'll leave._ "

" _This is Admiral Hackett: all EFSF/Shanxi forces, stand down. The Prime minister has given orders to stand down and return to EF space. The_ Destiny Ascension _will serve as neutral ground for peace negotiations. Williams, make your way over to the ship._ "

" _Understood, Admiral,_ " General Williams replied. " _Hangar Deck! Have my Jegan prepped!_ "

"Jegan?" The Argama then launched a flight of… giant robots, which were joined moments later by a fifth machine.

"They beat us using those?!"

" _The Mobile Suit has been humanity's main space and land-based weapons platform for over 90 years, Councilors. More maneuverable than a fighter and as heavily armed as a heavy cruiser. What you're looking at is our standard EFSF issue machine: the RGM-89 Jegan._ "

The Councilors all watched agape as the MS made their way to the _Destiny Ascension_.

"I… I can't believe it…" Tevos said after a moment. "It… it's like Humanity threw the rulebook out the window and decided to use their own instead."

* * *

Primarch Fedorian sighed. He was the next in line for the role as his predecessor resigned in disgrace.

He felt as though he didn't earn his way up, but the rest argued that while he lost, he saved more Turian lives through his actions.

So he was representing the Hierarchy. General Williams and Admiral Hackett would represent the Earth Federation and the Systems Alliance, respectively. One was a subservice of the other: the Alliance was the extra-solar colonial administration to the Federation.

The Citadel Council were present as well, to serve as the arbitrating neutral 3rd party. And news crews from all three groups were present to record and televise the proceedings.

"The war between the EFSF and the Turian Hierarchy is now over. While we realize that the Turians were simply enforcing Council law, firing on an exploration vessel is an act of war. As was the invasion of the Shanxi system and the destruction of Jameson Colony, which resulted in the deaths of 25 million people. The Earth Federation's response was more tame."

"You destroyed over a thousand of our ships."

"Less than one hundred and fifty thousand of your people are dead and all of them knew the risks of wearing the uniform. We are not the aggressors, Primarch. We set goals for the attack on Palaven which resulted in your forces standing down and reached them. We're simply setting the terms for the treaty. One: the Turian Hierarchy will give reparations to the families of the people lost when General Desolas Arterius destroyed Jameson Colony. This is non-negotiable. Two: any technology and warships captured by the EFSF will continue to be held by the Earth Federation Forces. Again, this is non-negotiable."

Fedorian considered it for a moment, and nodded. It seemed reasonable, not that he had a choice in the matter.

"The next article is assisting in replacing the warships you lost to your invasion of Shanxi and our attack on Palaven. We can haggle the terms on that one. Our beam weapons and military technologies are off the table." The STG and Blackwatch would have to work on getting those.

"The next issue is this. We will send ambassadors to the Citadel, but make no mistake: we will not sign the Treaty of Firaxen. There are bigger threats out in the galaxy that we intend to face and kill. And we would much rather have the Council fighting alongside us."

"And you would rather not limit your military to face those foes," Tevos replied. She nodded. "I don't… like it, necessarily, but it makes sense. We'll see what kind of arrangements we can come up with for our peoples."

"Don't worry. That leads to the next point, which actually helps you, if you accept. The EFSF has over 500 thousand warships, most being in mothballs. If the Turians will agree, I will release the majority of those vessels onto patrol duty and put the reservists on active duty."

Fedorian thought that was a bad idea, but it was cunning on the part of the Federation: take a load off the shoulders of the Hierarchy until they'd recovered, then strengthen the patrols with the reinforcements the Turians would provide. The humans were joining the galaxy as a military and police force that would rival the Turians.

The Asari councilor agreed in seconds. After all, the Asari would love to see a more orderly galaxy.

And so the negotiations continued…

* * *

Intelligence Report: STG-48-79514H-784G

The humans soundly beat the Turians using their Mobile Suits and beam weapons, turning their defensive force into an offensive one in a matter of months.

Their beam weapons were effective, but the main reason for the losses was this new weapon of war: the Mobile Suit. faster and more agile than a fighter, the MS has multirole ability, as according to the EF records, the RGM-89 Jegan was the main MS used by all branches, including an aquatic version, the RGM-89AQW Aquatic Warfare Jegan.

Humanity possesses many different models of Mobile Suit, and their pilots have been known to customize personal machines with paint schemes, different armor, and different weapons. It is believed that some of the specialized units seen at Palaven, such as the black machine with the double scythe, are extreme examples of such customization.

The EFSF's warships also make use of the weapons: with the exception of the Nelson, Drake and Agamemnon-Classes, all of them are Mobile suit carriers, the most extreme example being the ZAFT-designed Gondwana-Class and Zeon-designed Dolos-Class supercarriers, which carry hundreds of Mobile suits. These carriers make up the cores of each fleet, but at the time of the Relay 314 Incident (the name downplays the carnage of the First Contact War between the two) they were undergoing refits. The big gun concept reaches its' zenith with the Dogosse Giar-Class and the Ra Cailum-Class, both of which are large, heavily armed and carry no fewer than 16 Mobile suits, 48 in the case of the DG while the General Ravil carries over 120.

Our recommendation to the Union: We need these weapons. The more the better. There is no such thing as 'too many Mobile Suits'.

Lieutenant Kirahae, Special Task Group observer.

PS: These things scare me, personally. Especially the stealth machine. We could use one. Or a thousand.

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: Standby, readers. In a few hours, you'll have a bonus page: the Codex!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Hope you all enjoy! :D**

 **Ja ne!**


	9. Codex: The Earth Federation Forces

**This site is called . That means this disclaimer bullshit is just that: bullshit.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: And now for the bonus Codex Page.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Enjoy.**

* * *

Earth Federation Forces/Equipment

The Earth Federation Forces were founded in 2037 after the consolidation of the militaries of Earth. During the 2050-80 period, multiple nations split from the Federation, forming their own MS corps.

One example was the British-led Atlantic Federation, which produced the GAT-X series of Mobile Suits and the United Emirates of Orb, which created the Astray series. Both series are still in use after multiple retrofits.

Upon the discovery of the Prothean Archives on Mars, The Earth Federation was able to leave its own solar system. However, unlike the Citadel Races, the Earth Federation only uses Element Zero technology to use the relays and (occasionally) for Artificial Gravity.

The standard weapon for the EFF is the M78A bullpup assault rifle, using 7.62x65mm gunpowder rounds, but in recent years, advances in kinetic barrier circuitry shielding have forced them to look to mass effect weapons in interim until portable beam weapons are deployed.

The EFF Reservists use the GAT-04 Windam in large numbers, bolstered by larger numbers of GAT-01 Strike Daggers. None of these machines use Minovsky reactors until 2165, when the Emergency Upgrade Program forced them to upgrade their machines en masse. These machines all use the Striker Pack system, which allows the pilot to turn the lightly armed Dagger into a force of nature, capable of destroying enemy fleets.

The Colonial Militia, which rose out of the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, or ZAFT, and the Republic of Zeon, uses the AMS-119 Geara Zulu as its main Mobile Suit. It is a very durable and rugged machine, capable of operation on the ground or in space.

All of these machines are equipped with 60mm caliber five barrel MG-79 gatling guns, normally carrying over 4500 rounds. An electro-plasma thruster system allows a Mobile Suit to fly for as long as it has power; in the case of Minovsky machines, it could make its' way from Earth to the moon and back again thousands of times.

The Gundam-class Mobile Suit is the ultimate expression of power. Starting with the Federation-built RX-78, Gundam-types represent generational pinnacles of technology. The RX-78 was the first Mobile Suit to possess Beam Weaponry, and each Gundam developed since has its own technological innovations.

The MSZ-06 Zeta Gundam produced the transforming alt-mode, normally an aircraft, resulting in the RGZ series, while the GAT-X102 duel and X103 Buster produced the prototype weapons for the GM and Dagger series. The GAT-X105 Strike introduced the Striker Packs, the X303 Aegis a third form and the X207 Blitz stealth in the form of Mirage Colloid, which was refined in the Zeon-designed Gundam Deathscythe, which was taken from Zeon at the end of the One Year War.

The ZGMF-X10A Freedom, while never built, introduced multi-target lock capable of locking onto dozens of enemies at once, and the RX-93 Nu Gundam introduced remote units that could both attack the enemy and project a defensive field - though these 'Fin Funnels' can only be used by a very rare type of human known as a Newtype.

The Mobile Suit is complimented by the Mobile Armor, but for the most part, Mobile Armors are rarely used and not the subject of this entry. In short, humanity changed the rules of war with their ultimate weapon.

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: Codex pages will be available at the end of every ME/Gundam ficlet! Collect them all!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: We're not going straight to Eden Prime with the next story though - but you'll just have to wait and see what I mean. :)**

 **Ron the True Fan: First Contact War, so we got 30 years. Have fun.**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
